Songfilled OneShots
by Zakuya Kanbara
Summary: This is going to be Songfilled one shots that have Powerpuff Girls Z, Digimon, TMNT, and lots more, all sepreat of coures. It will have some PPGZ & RRBZ action and a lot on Takuya and Zoe in it too. Well I hope that you enjoy the story and the Songs. And tell me some more songs.


**Hey! I know that I haven't been on in a long time and I am really sorry for that be I am doing my best in trying to edit my story Digital Differences. But until them enjoy these stories that I am going to be doing. They are going to be Song filled One-shot. They are going to be about Digimon and Powerpuff Girls Z. Thank you so much for understanding and Digital Differences will be reloaded on May 18, 2012.**

**There will be my new character in the Digimon stories just to warn you.**

**Ok so the first one that we are going to be doing is a Digimon Song fic. Enjoy!**

* * *

**I'd Lie by Taylor Swift**

By Zakuya Kanbara

_**Zakuya**_

_Zoe_

Both

'_Today is the talent show and Zakuya told me to get Koichi to go. Why am I always stuck doing favors for her. What am I going to get out of this? Whatever. Right now all I have to do right now is find Koichi. Like that is going to be easy.' Zoe thought._

~Earlier today~

Zoe was at her locker, getting her book for Math when Zakuya came up to her.

"Hey Z can you do a favor for me?"

"Why not just get Takuya to do it for you? I mean he is your brother, twin even."

"I would, nut I need a girl to do it."

"Ok fined what is it?"

"Can you get Koichi to come to the talent show tonight?"

"Why would you want him to come to that? None of you have ever gone to something like that."

"Come on Z please, I'm begging you here?"

"Ok fine but you have to tell me why."

"Fine, it is because I entered the talent show and I wrote a song that I want to perform for him because I like him."

"You like Koi…" Zakuya put her hand on Zoe's mouth.

"Yes now shut up before someone hears you."

"Well, ok, but only because you are Takuya's sister and that is the only reason."

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! You are the best Z! I don't know how to repay you."

"Ohh don't worry I know a way."

Zoe whispered something into Zakuya's ear. She wasn't to shore that she wanted to do that, but it was genius.

"Alright, you find the boy's and I will fix the song."

"Ok see you in two hours!"

~End of Flashback~

"Where can those boys be?"

Just then she saw Koji at his locker.

"Hey, Koji!"

"Hey Zoe, What's up?"

"Nothing much, but do you know where Takuya and Koichi are?"

"I think that they are at soccer practice. Why?"

"Ohh you know girl things."

"…"

"Well bye!"

Zoe made her way to the soccer field and they were just finished with practice.

"Great practice is over." She whispered to herself. "Takuya, Koichi, hey"

"Hey Z."

"What's up?"

"Nothing much, but do you guys have any planes in about an hour?"

"I don't." Takuya said.

"Me neither." Koichi said.

"Great, then could you guys come to the talent show, which starts in an hour?"

"I don't see why not." Koichi responded.

"Great see you in an hour."

"Bye." When she was gone Takuya said, "She is up to something I just know it."

"Where is Zakuya she is usually here to watch our practice."

"I don't know, unless she and Zoe are up to something."

That just left the boys dumbfounded.

Zoe was listening to their conversation the entire time. She laughed when she heard the last thing that Takuya said. She had always like Takuya, but she has never found the right amount of Courage to tell him, but that was all going to end tonight.

She got back to Zakuya who was waiting back stage.

"Alright I keep me side of the deal and got the boys to come."

"And I changed the song."

"Alright now show me what I got to learn next."

Takuya and Koichi had arrived and the talent show was beginning, but there was no sign of Zoe anywhere. They just sat down and guessed that she would show up soon.

There was only one more act in the show and still no sign of Zoe. They were about to leave until they heard what the announcer guy said.

"And now for our final performance, give it up for Zoe and Zakuya!"

"I think that I just found her Takuya."

The music started and they started to sing.

**I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me**  
He tells me about his night  
And I count the colors in his eyes  
He'll never fall in love he swears  
**As he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing cause I hope he's wrong**  
I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke I fake a smile  
**That I know all his favorite songs**

And I could tell you **his favorite color's green**  
He loves to argue, **born on the seventeenth**  
His sister's beautiful, **he has his father's eyes**  
And if you asked me if I love him,  
I'd lie

**He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth**  
Shouldn't a light go on?  
**And doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long?  
He sees everything black and white  
**Never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine

And I could tell you **his favorite color's green**  
He loves to argue, **born on the seventeenth**  
His sister's beautiful, **he has his father's eyes**  
And if you asked me if I love him,  
I'd lie

He stands there then walks away  
**My god if I could only say  
**I'm holding every breath for you...

**He'd never tell you but he can play guitar  
**I think he can see through** everything  
But my heart  
First thought when I wake up is  
My god he's beautiful  
**So I put on my make-up  
And pray for a miracle

And yes I could tell you **his favorite color's green**  
He loves to argue **oh and it kills me**  
His sisters beautiful **he has his father's eyes**  
And if you asked me if I love him  
**If you asked me if I love him**  
I'd lie

Everyone was clapping so hard that nobody even noticed that two boy were going on the stage. Takuya and Koichi kept on looking at Zoe and Zakuya for a long time, but then to the girls shock they went up and hugged them.

Koichi and Zakuya were in a hug for so long that when they locked eyes they kissed and it wasn't one on those one second ones, this one was a passionate one.

Takuya and Zoe saw what they were doing, but didn't interrupt.

"That was a really great song Z."

"Yea well your sister wrote it."

"Well, then you are going to have to thank her."

"Why."

"Because if she hadn't written that song and if you hadn't sung it with her then you wouldn't have of gotten this."

He leaned in to kiss her and Zoe didn't stop him at all. She just went closer to him and they kissed exactly like Zakuya and Koichi, who were still kissing.

Both of the boys broke the kiss and they grabbed the microphone and asked the girls a very important question.

"Zakuya?"

"Zoe?"

"Would you girls like to be our girlfriends?" The crowed went silent.

Zakuya and Zoe looked shocked for a while, but Zakuya was the first to recover.

"Yes!" She shouted so loudly that she didn't even need the microphone for the entire auditorium to hear. She ran up to Koichi and they started to kiss again.

Zoe still hadn't answered, so Zakuya had stopped kissing Koichi, grabbed the microphone and said, "Zoe would you like to be Takuya Kanbara's Girlfriend? You have ten seconds before I pull both boys out of the auditorium.

Right when Zoe heard that she recovered and said with as much passion as she could fine in her, "Yes, Yes I will be your girlfriend Takuya." She walked up to him and kissed him just how Zakuya and Koichi had done.

The entire crowed was now awing, but that didn't matter to them because they were with the people that they most loved.


End file.
